


Magnum and Higgins: Private Investiparents

by magnum_pi_4_life



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Abduction, Baby, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Higgins and Magnum on a case, Humor, Miggy - Freeform, Missing mother, Ship, and higgins knows it, cuteness, if you're good, lots of fluff, magnum in dad mode is hot, maybe we'll get a kiss, otp, plenty of miggy, rick and tc make the best uncles, while also being temporary parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnum_pi_4_life/pseuds/magnum_pi_4_life
Summary: "Due to unfortunate circumstances, Magnum and I have to take care of this child until its mother is found." Higgins paused. "Which will most likely turn out to be an utter disaster."
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 56
Kudos: 308





	1. Not One Passenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fan fiction to actually post, so I'm super excited (and just a tad nervous) about it. This is a story that has been writing itself in my head for forever, and I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Huge shout out and many thank you's to frankie_mcstein for inviting me to join AO3! Sorry it took me so long to post something, lol. Hope it's worth the wait!

Higgins could feel Magnum’s eyes on her. Ever since they jumped into the Ferrari after collecting payment from their client, he’d been eyeing her. She could just imagine the smirk on his lips, but she didn’t look back at him. The cool wind whipped through her hair, but did nothing to lessen the warm feeling on her neck. She rearranged herself in her seat, pulling at her seat belt so that it didn’t chafe her neck. Her usual position of leaning on her elbow, arm on the car door, had become suddenly uncomfortable. She brought her arm down and crossed her legs instead, hands in her lap, and looked out at the beach passing them. Even worse. Well, this was going to drive her mad.

“What is it, Magnum?!” she snapped, so sharp and sudden that Magnum jumped.

“I didn’t say anything!” he said, holding one hand up in surrender.

“You’ve been looking at me ever since we left Rosalind’s.”

“Damn, you have good senses,” Magnum muttered.

Higgins scoffed. “Oh, please. Any average person would notice it. I’m surprised you haven’t run us off the road with how much you haven't been looking at it.”

Magnum chuckled, and looked at her again just to spite her. She rolled her eyes and looked away, not that that would make him do the same. She still felt his eyes on her, and signed in annoyance.

“Do you have something to say?” she asked. Magnum just shrugged. “You weren’t actually going to let Rosalind get away with saying she couldn’t pay us, were you?”

Magnum chuckled. “Of course not, but I didn’t plan on blowing up in her face about it either. Can’t say it helps our business to lose our tempers with our clients, I’m just saying. She’s a wealthy woman of pretty good standing, she could start a story about us, say that we’re the worst private investigators on the island and even worse.”

Higgins laughed stiffly and gave him one of those don’t-be-ridiculous looks. “Oh please, Magnum, if that woman was a man, saying he couldn’t pay us when he’s the owner of one of the most famous resorts on the island, and was flirting with me, you would do the exact same thing.”

Magnum shook his head, laughing. “She wasn’t flirting with me.”

“Yes! She was, Magnum. It was some of the most blatant flirting I’d ever seen in my life.” She paused for a moment, shuddering. “And it was disgusting because first of all, she’s married...” She lifted her hand and starting counting on her fingers. “...and second of all, she’s like thirteen years older than you.”

Magnum shrugged. “True, but you gotta admit, Higgy, she looked pretty good for a woman of her age.”

“Yes, because she’s the type of woman who can afford countless plastic surgeries and Botox treatments. Her face looks about as stretched as a rubber band.”

She put her arm up on the door and leaned on her elbow. Her position was no longer uncomfortable now that she and Magnum were talking and Magnum was finally looking at the road. She looked out at the ocean passing by, the beautiful blue water blending in with the blue sky. This was one of her favorite and most beautiful spots to drive by on the way home. It was a pretty secluded area about 5 miles away from Robin’s Nest with lush trees, ocean, and red stone boulders, Oahu’s mountains, that you didn’t see in the city.

“You wanna know what I think?” Magnum said, interrupting how she was soaking in her surroundings.

“Not particularly, no.”

“I think you were jealous about her flirting with me.”

Higgins threw him a smooth but deadly glare. “Don’t be ridiculous, Magnum.”

“Think about it, you were annoyed with her from Day One, but it was her flirting with me that threw you over the edge.”

“Um, how about not? How about it was her flirting with you in order to get out of paying us after a weeks work investigating which of her employees was stealing from her resort.” She paused and huffed. “Also, I oppose the phrase “threw me over the edge”, it sounds like I went mad.”

“Okay,” Magnum chuckled. “How about “blew your top?”

Higgins sent him another glare. “I like to think I handled it rather well. It’s not like I screamed in her face. Though I shall admit, I wanted to say those things a lot sooner than when I did.”

Magnum nodded. “So you were keeping it bottled up? So “blew your top” is actually the perfect description?”

Higgins did a mix of shrugging, nodding, and shaking her head at the same time. Because, in reality, it was the correct description. She had been keeping her annoyance with the woman bottled up. It was bad enough when she treated Magnum and Higgins like her personal slaves, demanding an update on the investigation every five minutes, because heaven forbid if she lost any more of her precious money, but when she tried to wheedle her way out of paying them, Higgins truly lost it. Maybe her flirting with Magnum had a little something to do with it, too, but she wasn’t going to dwell on that and certainly wasn’t going to let Magnum’s suspicions about it be confirmed.

“If it makes you feel better,” Magnum began, “I thoroughly enjoyed myself.”

Higgins scoffed and crossed her arms, but she was slowly starting to become more amused. “I’m glad I could entertain you.”

“Seriously, you said all the things I wanted to say, but couldn’t.”

Higgins looked at him and smirked. “Couldn’t? Or wouldn’t?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Magnum said, laughter coloring his tone.

“Face it, Magnum, you’re putty in the hands of a woman.”

“What?!” Magnum sounded horrified, as if such a thing could never be remotely possible, which made Higgins chuckle. She face-palmed, half because of his reaction, and half to maybe hide the fact that he was making her laugh. “That’s insane!” he continued.

“Think about it for a minute. You were enjoying her flirtatious little comments, and you were too nice to tell her the things I did.”

“First of all, no, I was not enjoying it,” he protested, raising a finger to count his arguments like Higgins had been doing earlier. “I knew it was fake. I mean, if it was legit, maybe.” Higgins mumbled an “oh please” before he continued. “And yeah, sure, I am polite. Always have been. I can’t go against my perfect nature.”

Higgins suddenly shifted in her seat, looking around herself, at the floor of the vehicle, and then at the back seat.

“What are you doing?” Magnum asked, completely flabbergasted.

“Trying to find something to hit you with,” she snapped.

He laughed that beautiful laugh, and Higgins couldn’t help but smirk.

“Perfect nature indeed,” she chimed, settling back into her seat and leaning on her elbow again.

“Uh-huh,” Magnum said, as they took a turn. “Facts.”

Higgins smiled and shook her head, but the mirth died down as something in the distance caught her eye. In front of them was a car, a black Honda Pilot, (in Higgins’ opinion one of the most unattractive vehicles in existence), still and quiet on the side of the road. Two seconds didn’t pass before Higgins noticed it wasn’t just on the side of the road. It had crashed into the rock wall.

“Higgins,” Magnum said, his voice low and serious.

“I see it,” she replied, straightening to see it better.

Once they approached it, Magnum put the Ferrari in park and shut off the engine, before giving Higgins a solemn look now that they could see the car up close. Higgins returned the look and they both slowly stepped out of the car.

“It looks like a hit and run,” Magnum said as they strode up to it.

She agreed. The back of car was completely totaled as well as the front, which was what had crashed into the rock. It was evident another car had hit it. And that other car wasn’t it sight.

“I just hope the passenger’s still alive,” Higgins muttered, a sort of anger building inside at the absurdity of someone fleeing such a scene only to save themselves. She silently wished for their guilty consciences to eat them from the inside out. Magnum squeezed between the rock wall and the driver’s side of the car, while Higgins took the passenger side. They opened both doors almost simultaneously, (though Higgins opened hers with a lot less effort,) only to exchange surprised looks at what they saw.

Higgins had expected a driver, maybe a passenger too, both bloody and unconscious if they hadn’t got out yet. But to her surprise, the car was empty. Ominously empty. Higgins eyes landed on two deflated airbags and a few items, including a hula girl bobble head, that had been knocked off the dashboard from the impact of the crash. And god, did that make her heart sink.

“There’s no one here,” Magnum breathed, leaning into the car. From the tone of his voice, Higgins could tell his heart had sunk as low as hers.

She stepped back and put her hands on her hips, looking at the road ahead of them and then in the other direction. “Maybe they went for help,” she suggested, though that’s all it was. A suggestion.

“Why didn’t they just call?” Magnum asked.

Higgins shrugged. “Well, there could be a number of reasons. Maybe they didn’t have their phone on them, or if they did, maybe it was out of juice.” She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and looked at her status bar. “The service out here is pretty crappy, too. Kind of a dead zone.”

Magnum only looked more doubtful and confused. He straightened and put his hands on his hips, copying Higgins posture.

She cocked her head. “What’s your gut telling you?”

Magnum looked at her and shook his head. “None of those things.”

He leaned into the car again, and started rummaging under the driver’s seat. Higgins joined him, searching the floor and underneath the passenger seat for anything that could be of use: a phone, a purse, a wallet. She looked in the glove compartment, which was mostly empty except for a mini bag of chips, some paper napkins, and a few other pieces of trash.

“Higgins.”

She closed the glove compartment and looked at Magnum, who was holding a lipstick.

Higgins raised her eyebrows. “A woman.”

Magnum nodded. “From this and the position of the driver’s seat, I’d say it’s a pretty safe proposition.” He tapped the lipstick tube on his fingers. “Is that seat warm?”

Higgins looked down at the passenger’s seat and placed her hand on it, feeling it for any trace of heat.

“This car is still pretty air conditioned, which makes me think it hasn’t been here too long,” Magnum said. “Plus it’s shady over here, if there was someone in that seat, you should be able to feel their body heat.”

Higgins straightened and shook her head. “I don’t.”

“Then I think we can say there was only one passenger in here,” Magnum said.

Higgins nodded in agreement, but just then, she glanced at the back seats, her mouth opening in shock as her eyes landed on a baby’s car seat.

“Oh my god,” she said softly.

“What?” Magnum tried to catch a glimpse of what Higgins was looking at, but because of the small amount of room between the car and the rock, that was easier said than done.

“Not one passenger, Magnum,” Higgins said, backing out of the passenger side. She headed for the back seat, with more urgency than her trained-to-be-calm-in-all-situations self liked, and opened the door. She felt both heartbreak and relief to see a baby, no less than half a year old, awake and alert. Aside from squinting and blinking from the light coming in, the baby stared back at Higgins with big blue eyes, and Higgins could see the tears stains trailing down its chubby cheeks.

She sighed. “It’s a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a super super busy person, so I don't know how often I'll be posting chapters, but hopefully often enough. The next chapter will come in two parts, so it should come sooner. Fingers crossed! 
> 
> Just a couple notes:  
> I'm basing the baby completely on my adorable 7 month old niece. She's at the perfect baby age where she's starting to recognize people, smile at pretty much everything except when she's hungry or sleepy (that's when she screams and cries, lol), can sit up by herself and is just starting to crawl. So yeah, this baby is not a newborn. She's at the "most adorable" stage. 
> 
> Also, black Honda pilots are the ugliest type of car. My brother-in-law has one and I really hate it. And I just thought, with the cars Higgins and Magnum drive, Higgins is probably a little spoiled on the Ferrari's and Range Rovers, so I thought she would definitely agree with me, lol.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	2. Deductions and Hasty Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be posted a lot sooner, but due to some personal issues that came up unexpectedly, it's really late. Sorry.

Magnum and Higgins watched as HPD combed through the wreckage like little ants on a mission. They stood out of their way, arms crossed, carefully observing everything the officers did, the things they said, Magnum straining to hear anything they reported back to Katsumoto. He stood a few feet away from them, his signature expression of deep seriousness and concentration on his face as he looked down at his tablet and listened to his officers at the same time. Magnum had a strong urge to walk over and see what was on the screen and hear what they were saying, but it wasn’t quite the right time to get in Katsumoto’s way. Not yet anyway. So Magnum sat back and swayed on the balls of his feet impatiently.

HPD had arrived less than half an hour after Higgins had found the baby. It was a girl, something they could tell easily enough, what with the pink-themed items in her car seat, the girly onesie she was wearing, and there was even a flowered baby bag on the floor of the car. But most of all, she just looked like a baby girl. She had bright blue eyes and blond hair that was already starting to curl, chubby pink cheeks, and a dimpled smile. She was adorable. For about 30 seconds. That was about as much time that passed between when Higgins found her and when her lower lip suddenly quivered in the most pitiful pout and she let out the most blood-curdling baby cry Higgins or Magnum had ever heard. They both panicked slightly when this happened, but Magnum proceeded to remove her car seat from the car, despite the fact that he might come out of it completely deaf. Higgins grabbed the baby bag they’d spotted as soon as Magnum had gotten out, and followed him towards the Ferrari.

After a little convincing from Higgins that it was the right thing to do, Magnum left her and the baby, jumped into the car, and backtracked a little in order to get some cell service and call HPD. As always, they were quick to arrive to the scene, and he and Higgins stepped aside to let them do their thing, placing the baby’s car seat in the back seat of the Ferrari to keep the baby out of the way.

Magnum glanced towards the Ferrari, spying the car seat, and even though he couldn’t see the baby, he could see she was moving. He smiled. It was no secret that Magnum loved kids. Everyone knew it and he knew it most of all. He knew he couldn’t hide the look on his face when interacting with them, that content, happy expression to match the peace he felt. He also knew he couldn’t hide the sad feeling that snuck in whenever he thought about the opportunity that had slipped by to have kids of his own. He felt a little bit like that right now, but there was something altogether different about it. About everything: the entire situation, his feelings, this baby he and Higgins had found in a wrecked car of all places, completely alone and utterly helpless. And in a matter of minutes, he felt like he was ready to risk it all in order to make sure her parents were found and she was safe. In a matter of minutes, he felt like she had become their responsibility. His and Higgins’. He felt prepared for that, but he wondered, “ _Is Higgins_?” And why did that thought make him smirk?

“What are you thinking?” Higgins’ voice dragged him out of his thoughts and he looked at her. She must’ve noticed him looking at the Ferrari because she glanced at it before looking at him, a hint of suspicion in her eyes.

Magnum furrowed his brows, putting his serious back on as his attention turned back to the situation at hand. He crossed his arms. “That no parent would leave their child whether they’re going to get help or not. It just doesn’t happen.” 

Higgins raised her eyebrows and pressed her lips together. “Some people are crazier than you might think, Magnum, don’t forget that.”

Magnum muttered a “yeah, well” before putting his hands on his hips and looking around again.

“And also, let’s not rule out the possibility that she could’ve been injured,” Higgins continued. “I mean, what if she was concussed and wasn’t thinking? Then it would make sense that for her to go get help and forget about her baby.”

Magnum clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “Nah, Higgins. You and I both know what it’s like to have a concussion. If she had one back enough to forget her baby, she wouldn’t have been able to walk fifteen feet away from her car before passing out.”

Higgins sighed. “Well, what do _you_ think?”

Magnum started fiddling with some scruff on his chin, and continued to study the scene carefully for what felt like the hundredth time. He played back everything in his head, every detail he’d noticed of what he and Higgins had seen and not seen while they were in the car and what he was seeing now, trying to single anything out that might explain the missing driver.

“Well,” he began, slowly stepping in the direction of the damaged Pilot. “The car was hit from behind, the front crashed into the rock.” He paused to look at Higgins, who had started walking beside him. “Don’t you find it strange for a car to be hit from behind on a very quiet road on a perfectly clear day? I mean, whoever hit this car must have been some idiot to crash into it the way he did.”

Higgins shrugged. “Maybe he was.”

Magnum hummed, letting his tone of obvious doubt speak for him. It just didn’t sit right.

Higgins scoffed. “Magnum, are you trying to say that whoever did this might have done it on purpose?”

Magnum was about to answer just when he realized he was starting to get in some officer’s way, and retraced his steps back to where he was previously standing. His private investigator instincts were becoming harder to avoid as with every time HPD was in control. He was ready to investigate it all himself and was now wishing he and Higgins had done more in the time between finding the car and when HPD arrived.

He crossed his arms. “I once read about a case where a man purposefully crashed his car into a limousine on a quiet road in order to rob whoever was inside. The driver was unconscious and the passenger was a very wealthy business woman, so he stripped the vehicle and her of anything that was worth something. Her purse, her wallet, her phone, her jewelry. He even took a bottle of vintage wine from the bar.” He paused. “What if the same thing happened here?”

Higgins squinted up at him, then looked once again at the car. “There is a great difference between a limo and a Honda Pilot, Magnum. I mean, it makes sense for the man in your story to rob a vehicle of such obvious worth and wealthy passengers, but I don’t know what to say about someone robbing a car like this. You realize you can purchase one of these for a mere ten thousand dollars?”

Magnum chuckled at her disgust. “The outside doesn’t always matter, Higgins.”

A wave of realization hit him as soon as the words came out. The outside doesn’t matter. Magnum frowned as a dozen thoughts raced across his mind, only half-listening to Higgins as she agreed with him, following up with something about how he drives a very expensive Ferrari and probably has less than thirty dollars in his pockets. She’d been right when she pointed out that the man in his story hit the limo because he knew he’d be getting something worth his trouble. But what if the person who did this also knew exactly what he’d be getting? What if he targeted this particular car because he knew exactly what or who would be inside?

“Magnum?”

Magnum turned back to Higgins, who gave him a confused look.

“Higgins, what were the important things missing from this car?” he asked, gesturing towards the Pilot.

Higgins looked at it again, putting her hands on her hips. “Besides the driver...” she started. “Well, a wallet, a phone.”

Magnum nodded. “Right. All the things that could have easily identified her.” He paused. “What if whoever did this wasn’t interested in money? What if they wanted her? Or...or something she had?”

As he spoke, he could see the look on Higgins’ face turn from confusion to a mix of understanding and slight horror.

“You’re thinking she was abducted,” she said, her voice low.

“I’m thinking it’s a possibility.”

“But why?”

Magnum shrugged. “We won’t know until we find ‘em.”

“We?”

They both spun around at the familiar voice to see Katsumoto, tablet in hand, looking at them with raised eyebrows and something of an amused smirk.

Magnum matched the smirk and peered at him, his casual amusement erasing his previous solemnity like warm water on a parched throat.

“Yeah,” he said, shifting his weight.

Katsumoto chuckled. “I didn’t see anybody here to hire you, Magnum. This is a hit-and-run case, I think HPD can handle this.”

“But it might also be a missing persons case, in which I think we might come in pretty handy.” Magnum gestured to himself and Higgins. “Besides, you’re not gonna not let us get involved. We found the car, we called it in, the least you can do is let us help out.”

Katsumoto glanced around before looking back at them, and Magnum could see him giving in. Damn, it used to take a lot longer to convince him.

“Come on, Gordie,” Magnum said. “When have I ever let you down?”

Katsumoto gave him a stunned look, and Magnum started to think he’d screwed it up, before he busted out laughing.

“It’s a long list, Magnum, you really want me to name them all off?”

Magnum chuckled and feigned offense, looking at Higgins when he heard a soft laugh coming from her, too. She glanced at him before looking down at her feet, trying in vain to hide her amusement.

“I’m sure it’s not _that_ long,” Magnum said, looking back at Katsumoto, who let out a doubtful “pfft”.

“He’s right,” Higgins said. “It can’t be half as long as mine.”

“Whose side are you on?” Magnum asked, but Higgins just threw him a smirk and shrugged. “Traitor.”

“Look, Magnum,” Katsumoto began, getting serious again. “It’s not a missing persons case yet...” He paused and Magnum could practically see the wheels turning in his head. “...but if that suspicion is confirmed, then I’ll let you guys in on it. Just because you’ve let me down half a dozen times doesn’t mean you’re not good at what you do.”

Magnum laughed softly. “Thanks. It’s nice to know you don’t hold grudges.”

“Well, it’ll be your job to make sure I stay that way,” Katsumoto replied, before looking down at his tablet. “We’re checking the nearest hospital to make sure our missing driver isn’t there, and that’ll determine what our next move is.”

“Wait, you know who she is?” Higgins asked.

“The car belongs to a woman by the name of Tanya Schaeffer.” Katsumoto turned his tablet around so that Magnum and Higgins could see the file that was displayed on the screen along with a mugshot of the woman in question. “28-year old ex-con from California. She’s been out of prison two years, moved here less than three months ago.”

Magnum furrowed his brows and studied the file quickly but carefully, making mental notes of the details he read about this woman.

**— Height: 5 ft. 5 in.**

**—Weight: 120 pounds**

**—Criminal status: Professional pickpocket, identity thief, drug dealer, etc.**

“Forensics is dusting the steering wheel for fingerprints to confirm it was her driving the vehicle,” Katsumoto continued, pulling the tablet away.

Higgins looked at Magnum. “Well, if your guess is correct, whoever did this forgot about fingerprints and a license plate number to identify this woman.”

Magnum nodded and Katsumoto raised an eyebrow, confused.

“What do you mean? What guess?” he asked.

“Magnum thinks that whoever was driving the car, if it was indeed this Tanya Schaeffer, was abducted by whoever crashed into her,” Higgins explained.

Katsumoto frowned. “What, like a rapist?”

Magnum took a deep breath and let that sink in. He wanted to answer Katsumoto with a “probably”, but something still wasn’t sitting right with him and he could feel that in his gut. _Or maybe I’m just hungry, he thought._

“Could be,” he replied, setting with that answer for now.

Katsumoto hummed. “It’s definitely something to add to the list of possibilities,” he said, “if she’s really missing, which we don’t know yet, so you’re still not part of this case.”

Magnum smiled and held his hands up. “I’m just saying you might want to dust that car for more than Tanya’s fingerprints.” He paused, glancing at Higgins. “Just make sure you eliminate Higgins’ and my prints.”

Katsumoto sighed heavily, and Magnum gave him a somewhat apologetic look. “Fine. Now _I_ want to get something clear.” Katsumoto’s tone of voice had changed to the tone Magnum was all too familiar with. His “inevitable speech” tone, the kind he used whenever he was either telling Magnum to stand down, or scolding him whether or not he’d really done anything wrong. “If you two end up being involved in the case,” he continued, “which is still not official yet...” —he seemed to really want to get that clear— “...you will report back to me anything you discover, no matter how small. If I find out you leave me in the dark once, you’re off the case. So don’t screw this up.”

Magnum squinted at him. “Why do I feel like most of that was directed at me?”

“Because Higgins is more likely to do the right thing,” Katsumoto replied, looking down at his tablet and scrolling through something.

“Oh, I wouldn’t be too sure,” Magnum said, and smirked at Higgins. “A lot of me has rubbed off on her.”

Higgins just scoffed and rolled her eyes, but she didn’t try to hide her smirk even when she looked away. “We’ll inform you of anything we find, Gordon,” she said and Magnum nodded in agreement.

Katsumoto smiled gratefully. “Good. And I’ll be doing the same.” He took care of one last thing on his tablet before dropping his arms to his side. “Now what about that baby?”

Magnum looked towards the Ferrari again where the baby had been put. He knew this was coming, when Katsumoto would ask about her and they would have to figure out what to do with her for the time being. His heart sank at the idea of HPD taking her and putting her into temporary foster care. Whether the foster care was nice or not, the idea still seemed cold. And there was only one other option in Magnum’s mind.

“We’ll take the baby,” he said.

“What?!”

Higgins and Katsumoto choked the word out at the exact same time, though Higgins’ reaction was significantly more loud and startled, and Magnum held his breath.

“Magnum...You...what? No,” Higgins stammered, in between short, confused chuckles.

“Just until her mom is found,” Magnum explained, trying to make his idea sound sensible, though even he had to admit that he barely knew what he might be getting himself into. “It would save HPD the trouble and Robin’s Nest could be something of a safe house for her.”

Katsumoto seemed to look like it might not be such a bad idea, while Higgins looked all the more horrified, shaking her head like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Look, if this Tanya is truly missing, it shouldn’t take that long to find her,” Magnum finished, keeping a hopeful eye on Higgins.

She sighed and looked down at her feet, still shaking her head, and for a split second, Magnum thought she was going to give up and give in. She cleared her throat and looked up at him, eyes hard, and Magnum could see she was biting the inside of her cheek. _Not a good sign_ , he thought.

“Magnum, could I have a word with you? Privately?” she asked, calm and cool, and Magnum winced inwardly. She strode past him and Katsumoto gave him a look that said “good luck” before Magnum turned and followed her like a kid about to get in serious trouble with his mom.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she asked when he reached her.

“Higgins, just hear me out.”

“No, Magnum,” she snapped. “You could not possibly have a logical reason for suggesting we take this baby under our wing. We cannot keep a baby on the estate.”

“Look, if her mother is in danger, she could be in just as much danger,” Magnum argued, gesturing to the Ferrari.

“You don’t know that. What if she’s not in danger?”

“What if she is?”

“What if she’s not?!”

“Look, I’m just playing it safe,” Magnum sighed.

Higgins scoffed. “Playing it safe? Since when has Thomas Magnum played it safe?”

Magnum couldn’t seem to argue with that and huffed. “Okay,” he said softly. “I’m listening to my gut then.” Higgins grumbled and he smiled a little. “You of all people know how much I trust my gut...and how much it’s usually right.”

Higgins sighed, looking away from him and towards the Ferrari. She shook her head slightly.

“I’ve got a feeling about this one, Higgins,” Magnum said, and she looked back at him, but her expression had changed. Instead of frustrated, she looked more helpless now. “It’s the right thing to do,” Magnum continued. “But I’m not gonna do it unless you agree to it.”

Higgins raised an eyebrow. “Unless or until?”

“Unless,” Magnum replied, making sure he sounded completely sincere, because he was. He wasn’t about to make the same mistake he made when he’d taken a case without consulting her. He had told himself that day that he would never be doing that again, and he wasn’t about to back out of that. “Though I might still go to some extreme lengths to convince you,” he finished, smiling at her.

She didn’t laugh or smile back, but she sucked in her cheeks and looked away again, slipping her hands into her back pockets. She was thinking. Hard. Harder than Magnum thought she had to, but he kept that to himself. 10 seconds that felt like minutes passed before she spoke again.

“A week,” she said, and relief swept over Magnum like the ocean waves. “If her mother is not found with a week, we’re turning her over to foster care.”

Magnum felt his heart sink a little, but he gave her a firm nod. “Fair enough.”

“Alright then,” she said, nodding back and taking a deep breath. She stepped forward, starting to walk past him, but stopped right next to him. “But for the record, Magnum,” she said, and Magnum felt her arm brush his. “This is a bad idea.”

Magnum furrowed his brows, then watched her stride past him and talk to Katsumoto, probably telling him what they had agreed on. He bit his lip, thinking about what she’d said, wondering if she knew something he didn’t. He was confused as to why she would react this way to something that seemed so simple, but he also felt satisfied that she had still agreed to it even with a condition. A condition that made sense.

 _One week_ , he thought. _Oh yeah. We got this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if the police would just let Magnum and Higgins take the baby in real life, but I don't care, lol.


	3. Quiet While It Lasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Season 2 is over, I can get back to writing this! I know it's taking me forever with updating it, but I am working on exactly 10 fanfictions all at the same time right now! Let's see if I get them done, lmao!  
> Hope all you guys are doing well during this Coronavirus chaos!

“You ready?”

Higgins gave Magnum a brisk nod as she walked to the Ferrari after telling Katsumoto their plans. She looked at the baby in the back seat, still barely believing they were actually taking her home with them. Her brain was buzzing with a hundred thoughts and emotions that all merged into one obvious conclusion. This is wrong. This is a bad idea. You will regret this. 

Higgins didn’t voice her thoughts again after already telling Magnum that it was a bad idea, but instead just kept a calm front and slid into the Ferrari. She didn’t doubt though that Magnum would sense her displeasure. Of course he would. Not only did he know her extremely well, but it was rather obvious, the way her arms were crossed, her hands pressing into her biceps, her brows furrowed, her lips tight, not to mention the fact that she was partially ignoring his existence. 

She sighed and uncrossed her arms. You’re acting like a child, she thought to herself and started trying to relax the muscles in her face, working her jaw, and took in a deep breath. She crossed her legs and put her elbow on the car door, leaning against it, before turning her head to look at Magnum. 

She expected him to be opening his door to get into the vehicle himself, but he stood there looking into the back seat at the baby. Higgins squinted, confused, and watched as Magnum looked up at the sky before proceeding to unbutton the dark Aloha shirt he wore. 

Higgins put a hand up to her face to shade her eyes from the sun as she looked up at him. “Magnum, what are you doing?” she asked as he slipped the shirt off. She was relieved to see that he was wearing a t-shirt underneath, not that she minded seeing Magnum shirtless, but it would be rather gratuitous for him to be in such a state considering their location and the people around them. 

“I’m covering her up,” Magnum answered, and leaned into the back seat, spreading the shirt over the baby’s car seat. Higgins caught a glimpse of her face as she was being covered, and for a split second felt her heart warm. She was going to tell Magnum that it was a good idea to cover her, what with the hot afternoon sun shining considerably brighter after the time that had passed, and how the shirt would shelter her from the wind while they were driving, but she remained silent, watching Magnum readjust the seat to make sure it was secure. 

Higgins smiled a small smile as he did this, but just then, she spotted a car coming behind them. A black Mazda, compact and looked brand new. Either that or it was just waxed. It approached them slowly, the driver clearly seeing them and the chaos ahead of them. Magnum saw the car, too, and straightened as it came to a halt behind the Ferrari. 

“Looks like we’re blocking traffic,” Higgins said, looking up at him. 

Magnum nodded. “Yeah.” He looked back at her and she wondered if she didn’t look so upset anymore because he smiled before looking back at the car. 

The driver’s side door opened and a man stepped out, closing it behind him. He looked around thirty-five, dark hair, clean-shaven, and not a native Hawaiian. He was well-dressed in black pants and a grey patterned dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. Higgins noted that it wouldn’t take long for him to work up a sweat in that outfit from outside his air-conditioned car and pitied him a bit. He must be coming from his work, a high-class business company, she guessed. Or he just had a habit of dressing nice.

He walked up to them, a friendly smile on his face, and stuck his hands casually into his pockets. 

“Hey, folks,” he said once he’d reached them, looking at both of them and nodding towards Higgins before holding a hand out to Magnum. “Jason Connaly.” 

“Thomas Magnum,” Magnum said, giving him a firm handshake and an equally friendly smile. 

Higgins smiled too when Jason turned to her. He was undeniably handsome, she had to admit. Taller than Magnum and looked just as fit, but his skin wasn’t as dark, she noticed. 

“Juliet Higgins.” She leaned forward and shook his hand, still shading her eyes from the sun. 

Jason nodded. “Nice to meet you.” He straightened and put his hand back into his pocket, looking back at what was going on ahead, the police officers, and the tow truck that was now getting ready to remove the wrecked car from the premises. “Damn. What happened here?” he asked. 

Both Higgins and Magnum looked in the direction of the wreck. 

“Hit and run,” Magnum replied. 

“Oh, so you didn’t do it?” Jason’s tone was laced with amusement, and Higgins chuckled. 

“What? No!” Magnum defended, as if he was completely incapable of doing such a thing. 

“Just making sure, man!” Jason laughed, looking the Ferrari over like most people did when they were close to it. Higgins had gotten used to the majestic air about the expensive car, but she had to admit, it was amusing to see people drool over it, and she knew Magnum thought so too. She could just imagine the amount of pride that swept over him. 

“Sweet car,” Jason said, putting a hand on it and practically petting it. “Always wanted a Ferrari, but you know...” He shrugged. “It’s a little above my pay grade.” 

Magnum chuckled and nodded. “Totally get it.” 

Higgins almost snorted and something inside her wanted to point out that it was a little above his pay grade too, but she let it pass. “Yes, it didn’t exactly come out of a bargain basement,” she added. 

Jason looked at her and chuckled, his lips curving into a warm smile. “I bet.” He pressed his fist gently against the car before stepping away from it and turning his attention back to the wreck once again, gesturing to it with his hand. “Anyway, the, uh, driver okay?”

“We don’t know yet,” Magnum answered, resulting in a confused look from Jason. “The driver’s missing.”

Jason’s expression was nothing short of disturbed as he glanced between both of them. “Missing?” 

Magnum nodded and shifted his weight. “Yeah, for now anyway.”

“Well, geez. I hope the police find him. Or her.”

“I agree.” Higgins’ voice was low and agitated, sending a message that she knew Magnum would hear. Jason had reminded her of just how much trouble this missing driver had brought upon her in just 2 hours, and the fire of vexation that she had been trying to suppress began burning within her all over again. “The sooner she’s found, the sooner all our minds can rest at ease,” she finished, keeping her eyes on Magnum. 

He peered at her, but Jason, oblivious to the telepathic communication between them, just nodded. 

“It does give you a spooky feeling about everything, doesn’t it?”

“It certainly does,” she replied, tearing her eyes away from Magnum and looking towards the wreck only to see Katsumoto striding towards them. 

“You guys need to get these cars out of here,” he said. 

Magnum nodded and leapt into action, opening the driver’s side door, and sliding into the Ferrari. 

“Yeah, so is there a way to get through all this?” Jason asked. 

Magnum started the car and it purred to life, once again putting a giddy smile on Jason’s face. 

“Yeah, we’re gonna go right through here,” Magnum said, pointing at the path that HPD was already making for them to go through. “In about two miles, there’ll be a fork in the road. The right turn will lead you downtown eventually, and if you keep going straight, that leads to our place.” He gestured between himself and Higgins, and Higgins immediately cringed at how much he made it sound like they were married. Jason had to have thought that too, and the baby in the back seat only supported that guess. 

Jason nodded. “Awesome. Well, it was nice meeting you guys.” He shook Magnum’s hand again and nodded towards Higgins. She smiled at him and he smiled back, and she saw something like flirtation in his eyes. Maybe it was just her imagination, but whatever it was, she kind of enjoyed it. 

“Stay safe,” Jason finished, and with that, he was walking back to his car, Higgins looking over her shoulder for a second, watching him. When the Ferrari started moving forward, Jason followed and like a caravan, they passed slowly through the wreck and the HPD officers. Katsumoto caught her eye, giving her an understanding nod, and Higgins thought about the baby in the backseat, who hadn’t made a sound since her breakdown earlier, so she guessed she was asleep. That was good. There would be plenty of time for her to scream later. One week exactly. Higgins decided she would enjoy this moment of quiet while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to finish because I had a lot of trouble bringing the character of Jason into the story without it seeming so out of the blue. (Still don't know if I succeeded, but alas.)  
> Also, now that this chapter is finally written, we can get to the adorableness and hilariousness of Magnum and Higgins taking care of the baby. Woohoo!


	4. We'll Just Grow Old Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Higgins is just having a terrible day, lol  
> I write these next two chapters and I'm like "Dang, she's upset." But she has reason to be. Magnum's still trying to figure it out.

_Higgins decided she would enjoy this moment of quiet while it lasted._

It didn’t last long. When they got to the fork in the road, Jason took the road Magnum had told him about and honked his car horn in what they supposed was a “thank you” or “goodbye”. It must have scared the hell out of the baby because a piercing cry came from the backseat, muffled only slightly by the wind and Magnum’s shirt draped over her car seat. What started out as a cry turned into small, repetitive wails with gasps in between them, the occasional scream, and then just more crying.

Higgins sighed and looked at Magnum. He didn’t look back at her for a few seconds, but when he did, he just gave her a sheepish, almost apologetic shrug before looking back at the road.

They arrived at the estate in no time, but Higgins wanted to let out a “Finally!” Between the baby cries and the fact that she and Magnum hadn’t said a word to each other, it felt like forever to get home. She stepped out of the car at the same time as Magnum, and watched as he pulled the car seat towards him and took his shirt off of it. When she walked around the car and saw that red, tear-stained face, she felt her heart sink, not because it was the most pitiful sight, but because this tiny little human was now her and Magnum’s responsibility. Who would’ve known that a trip to pick up a paycheck from a client would end with getting stuck with a baby and yet another case to solve?

“You got some lungs, girl,” Magnum said, leaning forward so that he was almost at eye level with the baby. She squinted up at him and whimpered, but was finally quieting down. Magnum started cooing at her and praising her for being “such a good giiiiirl”, and Higgins raised an eyebrow but didn’t look at him. She kept her eyes on the baby and was surprised to see her turn her head with some effort, and look back at her, peering at her like she’d never seen anything like her before.

“Come on, Higgy.”

She finally looked at Magnum, who was smirking up at her.

“You keep looking at her like that and she’s gonna be scared of you.”

Higgins rolled her eyes. “I still can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“Really?”

She glared at him. “I don’t let you talk me into everything, Magnum. You’re not that persuasive. The only reason I agreed to this was under a condition, which you’d better stick to because I will certainly not be coerced to extend it.”

“Of course,” he replied. “One week. And you know what?”

Magnum hoisted the car seat out of the Ferrari and Higgins couldn’t help but notice his biceps flex when he did so.

She crossed her arms as he turned to her. “What?”

“I think,” he began, raising a finger, “that because we’re such amazing private investigators, we’ll find this baby’s mom before the week is even up and she’ll be gone before your hair turns white.”

She squinted at him, and he just smiled wickedly.

“What makes you think that it won’t be you who goes grey before this is all over?” she asked.

He scoffed. “That’s not gonna happen.”

“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into,” she answered, chuckling at his ignorance. She cocked her head. “I think you might actually look quite distinguished with grey at the temples.”

She smirked and it was Magnum’s turn to peer at her.

“Whatever,” he said. “If you’re right, I guess we’ll just grow old together sooner than we thought.”

Higgins sent him another death glare, but instantly started to imagine the two of them really growing old together. She knew Magnum was kidding, of course, but for a second, she wondered if he really believed that.

“Well, now I hope I’m wrong,” she muttered, and turned to grab the baby bag they’d taken with them, sliding the strap over her shoulder.

Magnum laughed. “The thought is a bit horrifying, isn’t it?”

“Not exactly the word I’d use.”

“Well, don’t say it, there’s a child present.”

Higgins rolled her eyes as he laughed again, lifting the baby up slightly. “You know, you need not rub it in, Magnum.”

“Ah, sure I do,” he said, smirking at her, and started to walk toward the house.

She watched him and sighed. She might as well get used to it. It’s not like she could back out of this now, and she was sure that Magnum was all too aware of that as well. And he was already enjoying himself. But if he knew what was good for him, he wouldn’t go too far.

“Come on, Momma!” he called, and Higgins’ mouth dropped open in horror. He didn’t know what was good for him. Why was she surprised?

“Magnum, don’t call me that,” she growled, catching up with him and shooting yet another glare that he probably didn’t see. Another high laugh from him triggered another eye roll from her and another whine from the baby as they headed towards the house.

Higgins walked a little ways ahead of him, striding past the koi ponds and entering the open space of the living area just as Kumu walked in from the kitchen.

“Oh, thank God,” she said as soon as her eyes landed on Higgins. “Where have you two been? I expected you back two hours ago, and when you didn’t show, I started to worry. I was just about to call.”

Higgins sighed. “Sorry, Kumu, we uh—” She paused, trying to think of a way to explain. “We ran into a little trouble on the way home.”

She leaned on the table and crossed her arms, watching Magnum as he walked in with the baby. She hoped that image would speak for itself and explain to Kumu what was going on so that she wouldn’t have to.

“Oh, no,” Kumu started. “Don’t tell me Magnum bartered your services for a baby!”

Higgins wasn’t expecting that, but she looked at her and shrugged. “He might just as well have.”

Kumu gave Magnum a wide-eyed look, and he laughed. “Kumu, don’t listen to a word that woman says.”

He placed the baby’s carseat on the table next to her bag as Kumu gave him one of those “sorry, but she’s usually the one with more brains, so I’m going to” looks.

Higgins smiled at her, then straightened and stepped away from the table. For some reason, she felt like she should stay away from the baby as much as possible. The last thing she needed was for Magnum to think she was going soft just because she was sitting next to the baby for longer than was necessary.

“So what’s this all about then?” Kumu asked.

Magnum looked at Higgins as if she was going to be the one to explain, but she gave him a blank expression. This was Magnum’s doing, let him do the talking.

He took in a breath. “On the way home, we came across a wrecked car with this baby in it, but no driver. We’re guessing the driver was her mom, and now she’s missing, so we’re gonna find her.”

Higgins cocked her head. Why did she think it would take longer to explain something like that? Her version would definitely have been longer and probably emphasize the insanity of the situation a bit more.

“Yes,” she agreed. “And due to these unfortunate circumstances, Magnum and I have to also take care of this child until it’s mother is found.” She paused. “Which will most likely turn out to be an utter disaster.”

Kumu chuckled. “I think it’s wonderful.”

Higgins’ mouth dropped, once again horrified, as Kumu walked up to the table to take a look at the baby.

“Kumu, how can you say that?” she asked. “We’re private investigators, not babysitters! The very idea of taking this infant under our wing was ludicrous.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Kumu replied. “When you think about it, it’s really the right, humanly thing to do.”

Higgins was baffled, and she noticed Magnum’s face light up. Someone was finally on his side, not a regular thing. And Kumu of all people. Higgins felt a little betrayed, but mostly confused.

“I mean, if your child was missing, wouldn’t you want two good people to care for her and not have her thrown into foster care?” Kumu continued.

Higgins stuttered for a minute, then just sighed and looked away. She had a point, she couldn’t deny that. Kumu was the epitome of wisdom. No one could argue with her and come out the victor, so Higgins wouldn’t even try.

“She’s adorable,” she heard Kumu say and looked to see her and Magnum staring at the baby, smiling sweetly, clearly taken by the chubby cheeks and big blue eyes. “Even cuter than that goat you once brought home,” Kumu continued, nudging Magnum’s arm and smirking at him.

Magnum laughed. “Right?”

“All right, all right.” Higgins face-palmed, rubbing her eyes, and sighed. “I know when I’m beat.” Kumu and Magnum exchanged smirks again, and Higgins put her hands on her hips. Then a thought occurred to her. “Tell me this, Magnum. Where, pray tell, do you suppose we keep her?”


	5. Fate? Destiny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to think of how this chapter turned out. It took forever to finish because I was re-writing so many parts, not liking how I started it, not liking how it turned out. Woe is me.  
> Anyway, maybe you'll think differently. Maybe you'll agree. I'm just trying to get past this drama so that I can get to the adorableness I have planned. *evil chuckle*

“She can stay with me.”

Magnum replied to Higgins’ query with confidence even though it hadn’t exactly been his plan from the beginning. But something inside him wanted Higgins to think that. He had this in the bag, and he was on a mission to prove it to her.

But in typical Higgins fashion, she gave him two raised eyebrows and a snort.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re a bachelor,” she said, then added, “And you know nothing about babies.”

Magnum laughed. “Are you kidding? I was practically made for kids.”

“I’m not denying that, Magnum, but kids and babies are two very different things.” She paused. “And I don’t trust you to take care of this baby any more than I trust you to take care of yourself.”

Magnum furrowed his brows. He’d heard that before. He took a breath and looked down at Kumu, hoping for some more backup, but he knew from the apologetic look on her face that whatever support he’d gotten from her minutes ago hadn’t lasted long.

“She’s got a point,” she said, and Magnum couldn’t help but smile. Because as usual, it was true, as much as he hated to admit it.

“Of course,” Higgins began, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully, “it’s not a good idea that she stay in the main house either.”

Magnum squinted at her. “And why is that?”

“Because I refuse to turn this estate into a nursery. Also, if she stayed here, I would have full responsibility for her. And that doesn’t exactly seem like the ideal arrangement, does it?”

Magnum knew what that meant. She wasn’t going to have the responsibility of taking care of the baby because she wasn’t the one who suggested they take the baby home in the first place. He was. And despite how obvious it was that Higgins was making the situation more difficult than it needed to be, he wasn’t regretting his decision in the least. And he plan to.

“If only there was some way you could share the responsibility.”

Kumu’s voice caused both Magnum and Higgins to look at her, breaking the battling gazes between them. She had started looking through the baby bag, pulling out some of the things in it, a couple diapers that she placed neatly on the table, a pacifier, typical things one would find in a typical baby bag.

Magnum glanced at Higgins, who watched somewhat uncomfortably as Kumu remove the bag’s contents. He frowned. He hadn’t seen her this tense in a long time, how she was so deeply disturbed about something that it almost made her look like she was in physical pain. And he hated seeing her this way. But what he hated even more was when he couldn’t figure out what was bothering her. Why did the thought of taking care of this baby upset her so much? Magnum had a feeling it wasn’t just because it was a crazy and pretty unusual thing for them, in particular, to do. It was more than that.

“Wh- what do you mean?” Higgins stammered, shifting her weight.

Kumu looked up at them. “What if one of you stayed with the other?”

Silence.

“That way you could share the responsibility of the baby and work on the case too.”

More silence.

“Without having to go back and forth between your places.”

Magnum looked at Higgins and could practically hear the not-yet-said words of objection, could see the thoughts running through her mind, and even imagine how she was already picturing it all. While the idea didn’t sound terrible to him, he knew there was no way to get her to agree to it. And he’d had enough of convincing and making deals with her for one day. It was Kumu’s turn.

“Are you suggesting,” Higgins began, “that we move in with each other?”

Kumu shrugged. “Well, I was trying to avoid putting it in those terms, but yeah. Why not? It’s not like you’d stay in the same room, but you’d be closer, and it would be more convenient.”

Higgins was shaking her head as Kumu spoke. “Perhaps, but... I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

She looked down at the floor not meeting either of their eyes. Kumu looked at Magnum, a mix of worry and suspicion on her face, but Magnum just bit his lip and shrugged. He wasn’t going to talk to her about Higgins’ strange behavior until Higgins was out of the room. Or at least until he started putting a few pieces together.

“So it’s settled,” he said, and Higgins looked up at him. “She’ll stay in the guesthouse.”

She looked at Kumu, at the baby, and again at him. “Yes. Yes, I guess so,” she said softly. “As long as you’re okay with it.”

He nodded.

She put her hands on her hips. “It seems to be the only option.”

She looked at Magnum and he gave her a small smile, and for a second, she looked like she might smile back. But she looked away instead, and stepped around the table to sit down in one of the chairs.

Magnum watched her for a second until something Kumu pulled out of the baby bag caught his eye. It was a soft pink baby blanket with a darker pink edging and a flower on one of the corners. He reached out and held the corner up to see three letters embroidered on the middle of the flower.

“What is it?” Higgins asked, obviously noticing how focused he was on the blanket.

“It’s monogrammed,” he replied. “KLS.”

Kumu looked at the blanket with him, fingering the shiny thread, the complex curves of the letters that probably took forever to sew.

“Her initials,” she said.

Magnum nodded, then looked away from the blanket to think. “The wrecked car belonged to a woman by the name of Tanya Schaeffer. We were just guessing that she’s the baby’s mom, but...this pretty much confirms it.”

“But of course, we won’t be sure it was Tanya driving the car until her fingerprints are found on the wheel,” Higgins added.

Magnum chewed his lip and looked back down at the blanket. “True. Katsumoto should be able to tell us soon.” He looked at the baby, who was sleeping soundly. “But in the meantime, we should settle this little one into her new— temporary! —” He looked at Higgins, who was rolling her eyes once again, and smiled. “—home.”

Kumu chuckled and looked between the two of them. “What will you name her?”

Higgins stood up from the chair. “Nothing.”

“Oh come on, Higgy, we can’t go around calling her “the baby”,” Magnum said, lifting the car seat of the table.

“Magnum, once you name something, you get attached to it,” she replied as she and Kumu started placing the baby’s things back into the bag in order to transfer it to the guesthouse.

Magnum shrugged. “I’m pretty sure I’m going to get attached to this baby whether we name her or not.”

Higgins sighed and put the full bag over her shoulder. “Alright. KLS.” Magnum cocked his head as she walked up to him. “Her initials are KLS, we’ll call her KLS.”

He laughed. “That sounds like a government agency.”

“Right. It’s simple, easy to remember.”

“I’m sure we can do better than that.”

This baby was going to be in their lives for a week, she was not going to go without a proper name, temporary as it would be. Magnum had a list in his head of his favorite baby names, but he’d always planned on saving them for his own children. If he ever had any one day.

“Koa,” Kumu chimed, taking the blanket, the only thing she hadn’t put back into the bag, and put it over the baby, tucking it snuggly around her. “Her name will be Koa and I won’t hear any arguments about it.”

Magnum smiled and let out a soft laugh. “Koa,” he repeated. “I like it.”

Kumu smiled back, looking proud of herself, but not surprised. Higgins even smiled a little too.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard that name before,” she said.

“Well, it’s simple, easy to remember,” Kumu replied, throwing Higgins’ words back at her. “I thought it would be appropriate to give her a Hawaiian name, and it was the first that came to mind.” She paused, then said absentmindedly as she looked at the baby, “It means destiny.”

Magnum and Higgins’ smiles went slack at hearing that, and they looked at each other. She raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly, sticking a hand in her back pocket. Magnum noticed her mouth twitch, agitated, but also looking like she was about to smile.

Her eyes were sharp as she chuckled. “Of course it does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koa does not really mean "destiny". It's still a Hawaiian name, but it means "brave". I wanted to change it for the sake of the implication that Kumu might have named the baby that on purpose because she believes that maybe, just maybe, it was fate that put her in the hands of Magnum and Higgins. 
> 
> Also, I know, it's depressing to see Higgins like this. It depresses ME just writing her like this, lol. 
> 
> I might be taking a little break off of this fic as I want to get some other fanfics done! <3


End file.
